Nothing To Lose
by The Angel And The Demon
Summary: This is about a girl who was in love with a guy but her father didnt want them to be together.Also it is is music because the tital came from a song by Billy Talent whitch was about a boy who was being bullied and pritty much had nothing to live for....


I Am Laying In My Room Staring Threw The Bared Window....  
He had Been Very Exstream On The Punishment When He...  
When He Found Out That She Was Having An Affair With The Imperialt Houses Black Smith's Sun..  
She Had Met Him When They Where Only Babies And He had Always Looked Out For her..  
But Her Ftaher Never Knew That She Hung Out With Him Until About Year Ago When They Where Caught Kissing In Her Room...  
He Looked Like He Was About To Explod When He Found Out...His Face Was As Red As The Sun....  
He Ran Into The Room And Yanked Him Off Her Bed And Thretanded To Throw Him Out The Window That Was About 5 Stories Off The Ground..  
But She Had Plyed With Her Dad That She Wouldnt See Him If He Let Him Live....  
Her Father Pundered The Deal And Untimatly Excepted It....  
And Ever Since She Was Not To Leave Her Room For Any Reason.  
If Something Happened People Would Come To Her.  
But Every Night Since Then He Would Sneek Up The Roof And Take To Her Threw The Bars....  
They Loved Eath Other So Much And Couldnt Wait Until Her Father Trusted Her..Because When He Did She Would Go And Me Him And They Would Elope...  
They Didnt Care If That Where Hunted By Her Father For The Rea  
St Of There Lives Along As They Had Each Other...  
But...But If Someting Thing Happened To One Of Them Then The Other Would Go Down With Em...  
But Her Train Of Thought Was Interupted By Her Father Knocking On Her Door.  
She Got Up And Answered The Door And Did Not Meet His Eyes..  
"Angel You Have Been Up Her For 7 Years So Now I Think You Have Learned Your Leason And Now You are Allowed To Go Where You Want."Her Father Said With A Smile On His Face Knowing That He Could Trust Her Now...  
She Just Stood There Dumbfounded At WhAt She Had Just Hear...Was She Really Allowed To Go Outside?  
"Are You Serious Dad?"She Asked Her Father.  
"Yes My Angel"Her Said With The Same Smile On His face.  
Her Whole Face Brightened Up As She Ran To Pick Out Some Cloths.  
Her Father Left Her To What She Was Doing.  
She Put On A Beautiful Black Satin Dress And Black Flats.  
She Made Sure She Looked Right And Left.  
She Whent To This Medow That Only She And Her Boyfriend Knew About....  
When She Saw Him There She Just Begain To Cry Tears OF Joy.  
"Cain!"She Yelled As She Ran To Him.  
Cain Would Know That Voise Anywhere.  
He Got Up Ran To His Girlfriend Yuki.  
When They Reached Each Other They Kissed And Yuki Begane To Cry Tears Of Joy..  
"So Your father Let You OUt Finally?"He Asked Her.  
"Yes..He Trusts Me Now"She Said While Trying To Catch Her Breath After All The Crying She Did.  
Cain Gave A Sigh Of Relief And They Whent And Sat At The Edge Of The Cliff That Was Near There.  
They Where Sitting There Watching The Sunset.  
It Was Very BEautil Against The Red And Orange Blended Together To Make A Very Beautiful Color.  
But....They Hadent Realized What Time It was...  
The Father Was Becoming Very Worried...She Was Never Out After Curfew...  
He Rallied Up His Best Man And Whent Searching For Her.  
Back At the Cliff They Had Fallen Asleep And It was Now 1pm.  
They Only Thing That Brock Them Awake From There Blissful Sleep Is That Sound Of Horse Huves Coming Close To Them..  
"My Father"Yuki Mothed To Cain...She Got Up And looked Around Frantically...But There Was No Place To Hide From Them..  
Then...Then She Saw Her Father Rideing Up To Them WIth The Angriest Face That She Had Ever Seen Her Father Hvae.  
His Face Was A Deep Red And Scrunched Looked Like He Was About TO Blow A Vain..  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!He Yelled And Pointed To Them Holdig Each Other...  
Neather Of Them Spook...They Where To Shocked...  
"DAUGHTER GET AWAY FROM THAT-THAT-THAT SCUMB!"He Yelled At Her.  
She Didnt Make A Efort To Even Breath...  
"King...I Am Sorry But Me And Your Daughter Are In Love And I Will Never Leave Her Side No Matter What You Do"He Said in A Almost Whisper But It Was Loud Enough So That Her Father Could Hear Him...  
"I DONT GIVE A CAP WHAT YOU OR HER WANT!TS WHAT I SAY!NO DAUGHTER MOVE!"Hey Yelled At Both Of Them.  
But Again She Did Not Move So He Had One Of His Mean Move Her.  
She Kicked,Threw Fists And Tried To Squirm Her Way Out But It Was Had Her And Him.  
The Father Raised His Spear And Put It To Cains Throwt..  
Cain Tensed And Looked Over At Yuki.  
"Yuki I Love You And I Will Always Love You matter What happens..I Just Wanted To Let You Know That..."He Said And Looked Down At The Ground..  
"Now I Will Get Rid Of The Problem"He Said And Slashed The Spear Across His Throwt....  
The Blood Splirted Out Of His Open Wound And Sprayed Everyone Including Yuki...  
She Stood There In Horror At The Sight Of Her Love On The Ground Covered In Blood..  
Then She Looked At herself And Realized That She Was Covered In His Blood.....  
She Begain To Shake And She Tryed To Make It Stop By Holding Her Head But It Didnt Help....  
"No....No..NO!!"She Yelled As Everything Came Rushing In And She Grasped What Had Happened...  
"Calm Down Now Daughter.I Will Forgive You For That Means You Back In My Grace."He Said With A Smirk On His Fcae Knowing That He Had Own And She Would Do This Ever Again.  
She Looked Up At Him With Hells Fires In Her Eyes.  
"I...I..I DONT WANT TO BE IN YOUR FUCKING GRACE!I WANT MY CAIN BACK BUT I KNOW THAT AINT GOING TO HAPPEN!!"She Yelled At Him And Spit On Him Because She Was Only Two Inches Away From His face.  
She Ran Over And Pulled A Spear Out Of One Of The Mens Sheths And Put It Right In The Middle Of Her Heart.  
"Now Daughter I Know That You Are Mad But Pleass You Dont Need To Take It This Far."Her Father Said Trying To Get His Daughter From Stabing Herself.  
"YES I DO!I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE BY THIS!BUT I HAVE MUCH TO GAIN!"She Said As She Pulled That Spear Back And Jabed It Into Her Heart....  
She Spit Out Blood And Fell To The Ground With The Spear Still Lodged In Her Throwt...  
She Fell Into A Puddel Of Her Own Blood..  
Her Father Just Stood There And Didnt Believe What Had Happened..  
Onced He Realized What He Had Caused Him Ran Over To His Daught And Held Her in His Arms,Spear And All...  
He Cryed Softly To Himself Thinking That There Really Wasnt Anuthing Wrong With Them Being Together....But Now It Was To Late...  
Yuki Awoke Next To Cain In A Feild.  
She looked Over To See If Cain Was Awake.  
He Was,He Was Sitting There Waiting For Her To Awake.  
She Wondered What This Was And Where She Was.  
But Cain Told Her That This was Heaven And You Could Make It What Ever You Wanted.  
She Looked Up And Him And Smiled..  
They Where Going To Have A Good Life Up Here.  
And So Form That Day They Lived In Complete And Uter Bliss For Eternity.......


End file.
